I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the creation of free-form composite structures with rapid manufacturing techniques. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for fabricating a free-form structure by arranging one composite nodal element relative to another. More particularly, it further relates to generating a composite nodal element containing a matrix and a multiplicity of discreet fibers formed of carbon nanotubes dispersed throughout the matrix.
II. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
Three common allotropes of carbon are diamonds, graphite and fullerenes, such as the Buckyball. For example, carbon nanotubes are a type of fullerene that exhibit mechanical strength and strain characteristics greater than steel and other alloys but exhibit low density characteristics similar to or below that of current ceramic or polymer composites.
Because of their low density, carbon nanotube composites are often difficult to produce when combined with a denser metal, ceramic or polymer matrix. Frequently, during the formation of such composites, gravity pulls and, ultimately, separates denser composite materials from that of the lightweight carbon nanotube composite material. Moreover, due to their electrostatic characteristics, carbon nanotubes tend to conglomerate with one another during the composite formation process rather than homogeneously disbursing with matrix composite materials.
The tendency for the non-homogeneous formation of carbon nanotubes within a composite matrix often results in the application of a non-optimal composite for use by a host system. Accordingly, subjecting such non-optimized composite components to various physical factors over time can result in fractures, fatigue, wear, and possibly, catastrophic failure of that component. Furthermore, the application of post-processing procedures to non-optimized carbon nanotube composites also increases the possibility of a catastrophic failure. For example, machining and other finishing processes impose unnecessary forces and conditions on such composites that can possibly damage the overall matrix arrangement.